


Captain Tinder

by Foreveracumberbitch



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: A man out of time, Brooklyn, Captain America AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Manhattan, NYU Steinhardt, New York, Piano Studies, Romance, Tinder, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreveracumberbitch/pseuds/Foreveracumberbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers meets a lovely young woman on Tinder who shares his old-fashioned values and interests. Will their relationship last through thick and thin? Or are they simply too different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

“Tony, this is stupid. I don’t need your help to find someone.”

“Chill out, Cap, this’ll be fun. Besides, I’m bored and this will be so entertaining for me.”

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Tony Stark had just assisted Steve Rogers – Captain America himself – with the purchase of a new iPhone. Now they were downloading apps for the Captain to try, and Tony’s first idea was to have him try Tinder. Steve had heard about it before, but was hesitant to try new technology, let alone a dating site.

“Come on, Stark. This is ridiculous. I would much rather go out and find a young lady to talk to. In person. Technology will take the romance entirely out of the situation.”

“That’s not true. I’m not asking you to marry the first person you talk to on here. Just give it a try. It’ll be a new experience for you.” Tony plugged the slim, lightweight smartphone in, and started tapping away, setting up Steve’s profile.

Steve sighed. “Yeah, like I don’t have enough new experiences to deal with already.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t take yourself so seriously. Loosen up. There, all set up. Do we need to go over how it works? Again?”

The blonde took a deep breath, and took the phone from Tony. “No, I’ve got this.” He touched his finger to the screen, still amazed by the leaps and bounds made in the technological world. He tapped on the white bubble with an orange flame in the center. A map popped up, with the words “Looking for people around you…” Steve sighed again. His profile picture smiled up at him from his phone, appearing to mock his incompetence. Suddenly, a face appeared in a square frame, with a red “x” and green heart beneath it. Tony reached for the iPhone, and took it gently from Steve.

“Okay. Now, here’s how this works. You tap on their photo to go through their pictures if they have more than one. If you’re interested, swipe right. If you think they look like a travesty, swipe left.”

“Swipe? What’s that?”

“Oy,” Tony chuckled, and demonstrated. “You hold your thumb down and drag. See?”

“Yeah.” Steve went to place his finger upon the screen, but then paused. He turned and looked hard at his friend through blue eyes framed by long, blonde lashes. “I don’t feel comfortable with this. Judging a woman by her appearance, and not by her character. It’s not right.”

Tony blew out a breath. “Lighten up, Rogers. All the girls on this app know that you’re judging them based solely on their appearance. They’re expecting it. Don’t worry. How about this; give it a whirl, and if you really don’t enjoy it, then we’ll stop.”

Steve glanced at the face on his screen. A brunette was smiling up at him, pink lips curled in an honest smile, hazel eyes glistening. Underneath the picture, the words “Elizabeth” and “21” shone bold, black, and intimidating. _I guess it wouldn’t be terrible to just try it,_ he thought. “Alright.”

“Attaboy. I’ll leave you to it. I’m heading downstairs, want a drink?”

“Yeah, Scotch would be great. Thanks.” Steve turned back to his phone as Tony went tromping down the stairs. The brunette was still staring up at him. “Elizabeth,” he murmured to himself, tapping on her photo. There were several pictures of her with friends, and one with a dog. He tapped on the little green heart, and the screen went dark, showing the words “It’s a Match!”

Tony reappeared with two glasses, ice clinking, and sat down next to him on the sofa. “Doing okay, Cap?”

“Yeah. What do I do now? It says we’re a match.” Steve held up the phone, and showed the girl’s picture to the billionaire.

“Now you initiate a conversation.” Tony set his drink down, and tapped on the message box. “Hello,” he typed. “Yes, I really am Captain America. No, this is not a dream.”

“Don’t say that!” Steve exclaimed, grabbing the iPhone back from Tony. “I’m not a pompous jerk.”

“Ooh, strong language! You must actually like this girl.” Tony chuckled and erased the message he’d typed earlier. “How about this: _Hello, Elizabeth. My name is Steve Rogers._ ”

Steve looked it over, and shrugged. “I guess that’s okay.” He tapped “send”, and watched the little speech bubble turn blue. The response was almost immediate.

**Hi Steve! I don’t mean to be rude, but are you THE Steve Rogers? As in Captain America?**

Steve looked helplessly at Tony. “What do I say?”

“Just be honest. Tell her who you are.”

Steve slowly touched the letters on his on-screen keyboard, and replied, “ _Yes, I am. Is that okay?”_

**That is more than okay! Haha, I didn’t think superheroes used dating apps.**

_They don’t. I’m being forced to give this a try._

**Really? Well I would hate to force a conversation.**

_No! I’m sorry, that came out terribly. I just meant that Stark is relentless._

**Aw, I’m sure he’s just looking out for you.**

**So… I’m talking to Steve Rogers.**

_Yes. You must have questions. I’m sorry, I’m new to this and I’m not sure if I’m doing this right._

**You’re doing swimmingly! :)**

_What’s :)?_

**Haha, it’s a smiley face. It means I’m happy.**

_Well that’s good. :)_

**Haha, good job, you’re catching on! So, do you have any problems with Tinder so far?**

_Not really, you’re the first person I’ve talked to on this app._

**You must get a lot of offers.**

Steve stopped typing. Tony was trying to lean and read over his shoulder, and Steve could smell the Scotch-heavy breath on the back of his neck. “Tony. A little personal space would be nice.”

“Sorry. I’ll leave. Good luck, Capsicle!” Tony winked, and strode out of the room.

_Sorry, had to deal with someone._

**Tony Stark?**

_Precisely. You’re a smart girl._

**Thank you, Captain.**

_Just Steve when I’m off the job, please._

**Of course, Steve. :)**

_To answer your question, no. I don’t really get a lot of offers. I try to keep a low profile in public, and women don’t particularly like a 94 year old man with no experience._

**Well they should be ashamed of themselves. I’ve seen you save lives, and I think that courage and selflessness are much more important than knowing how to fuck. Excuse my language.**

_People I’ve met don’t really think that way anymore._

**Well I’ve been told that I’m very old-fashioned.**

_That makes two of us. :)_

**Haha, I love the smiley face.**

_Thank you, ma’am._

**Chivalry is also something that is too often neglected. So thank you!**

_My pleasure, Elizabeth._

**Just Beth. :)**

Just then, Steve’s intercom crackled to life, and Director Fury’s voice could be heard through the speaker.

“Captain, we need you right away.”

Steve sighed. Pressing the reply button, he answered, “Right away, Sir.”

Typing quickly – as quickly as he could, which wasn’t very fast at all – he sent a short message to Elizabeth.

_Very well, Beth. I’m terribly sorry. I have to go. I’m being called away._

**Will I have the chance to chat with you again?**

_Most definitely._

Steve grinned to himself as he put his iPhone into his pocket, and headed toward the elevator. Maybe Tinder wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter to Captain Tinder! Just a little intro on the character of Beth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, this semester has been CRAYYYY. I'll write more when winter break starts, I promise!

            Elizabeth smiled faintly as she slid her phone back into her purse. _What an interesting man,_ she mused to herself, packing up her music sheets. She had been sitting in a classroom, leaning against a beautiful, antique Steinway piano. Quiet – almost haunted – piano music from other performance rooms floated down the long, abandoned hallway, and she brushed her hand wistfully along the ivory keys as she closed the piano.

            Music had always intrigued her. From a very young age, she had been lulled to sleep by Brahms, Beethoven, and Mozart. Her dad, Roger, credited himself as the “discoverer” of her talent. He would play records of various concerti, sonatas, and symphonies for her, hoping that, somehow, the God-given abilities of the composers would seep into his daughter. Classical music was always playing in their home, and Elizabeth grew up with a vast knowledge of the stories behind Vivaldi’s _Four Seasons_ , Chopin’s mistresses _,_ and Beethoven’s hearing loss. While her friends were gushing over the latest song from N’Sync, or worried sick over whether or not Ross and Rachel _were_ going to end up together, she was poring over new preludes or etudes that she could work on.

            Elizabeth had grown up in a large and close-knit family. Her father, Roger Wilcox, was a PhD student at the University of Washington when he had met her mother, Anita Lee, a biology major. The two fell in love over the course of the semester, and they were married within the year. In exactly 9 months, Elizabeth Theresa Wilcox was born on Independence Day, 1992. She was followed by four younger siblings; Jane, Lydia, Charles, and Mary. Her parents were literature geeks, and they wanted all the children to be named after a prestigious family. _Pride and Prejudice_ was the work chosen, and the five children were all named after characters from the famous novel. The Wilcox family thrived in the beautiful city of Seattle, Washington, until Elizabeth decided to pursue her master’s degree in piano studies at NYU Steinhardt, and moved to Manhattan. She was the first one of the kids to leave the house, and remembered how difficult it was to leave her parents, her siblings, and the house she grew up in. The first few weeks had been impossibly difficult and heartbreaking, but she had soon acclimated to the hustle and bustle of the busy city of Manhattan. She loved the noise, the crazy people, and the unpredictable weather of the city, and she fell in love with the iconic architecture of the New York City skyline.

            She swung the door to her apartment open, and tossed the keys on the small dumbwaiter she had by the front door. Her budgie, Nyota, chirped to welcome her, and she smiled as the delicate bird flitted out of its cage onto her shoulder.

            “Hey, pretty lady,” she murmured, walking into the cramped space the rental ad had deemed a kitchen. “What should we have for dinner tonight?” She walked over to the cupboard, and pulled out a box of Easy-Mac. After pouring a couple pieces of raw macaroni into a shallow dish for Nyota, she cooked the remaining box of macaroni, mixed in the necessary ingredients, and sat down in front of her laptop to peruse Tumblr whilst enjoying her dinner. As she placed her dirty dishes into the sink, her phone buzzed, and she glanced briefly at the screen. _Steve sent you a message,_ the notification read.

            Elizabeth chuckled, and quickly unlocked her phone to read the message.

            _Hi Beth. I have a few minutes to talk before I turn in for the night. How was your day?_

 

            Elizabeth signaled for Nyota to fly back into her cage, and headed into her bedroom as she typed out a response.

 

            **It was fine. A bit lonely though.**

            _Oh? How so?_

**I can’t really explain it. I have classes and friends and all, but at the end of the day, all I have to come to are my pets.**

_I know exactly what you mean. All my life, it’s always been just me. Well, I had a best friend, but that’s over now._

**I read about him. James Barnes, right?**

_Yes ma’am._

            And then he didn’t respond for a good twenty minutes. Elizabeth frowned, and tilted her head. Perhaps she had said something that had offended him? She opened her laptop, and quickly searched “James Barnes Captain America”. After scanning the first few results of the thousands that popped up, she discovered that Steve Rogers and James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes had been the closest of friends, until Bucky had died in a tragic accident while on one of their missions together. _Oh, poor guy,_ she thought to herself. She decided to quickly message him and apologize.

            **I’m deeply sorry. It must still be difficult for you to talk about, and I shouldn’t have brought it up.**

_It is completely alright. Thank you for being so thoughtful. :)_

**You’re welcome. So, how was your day? Kill anyone today, any major battles?**

_Very funny. No, not today. I don’t know about tomorrow though. You mentioned you had pets. What kinds?_

**I have a budgie named Nyota, and a bearded dragon named Khan.**

_What’s a budgie?_

**It’s a type of small bird.**

_Ah, I see. What interesting names. How did you come up with them?_

**They’re from Star Trek! Have you never heard of Star Trek?**

_Unfortunately no. It’s on my list though._

**Your list?**

_Yeah, it’s a list of modern topics that I don’t understand._

**That sounds intriguing. What else is on your list?**

_Quite a few things, actually. The Beatles, the Berlin Wall, Vietnam, Chipotle… and many more._

**Haha, Chipotle is amazing.**

_What is it?_

**You can look it up on the internet, can’t you?**

_I did, but I am still not entirely sure of how it works._

**Well, if we ever decide to meet in person, I’ll take you there.**

_Only if you let me pay._

**Oh, definitely. :)**

_Are you close to Stark Tower? That’s where I’m staying at the moment, at least until I find a decent place._

**Yes, I am! I’m about a 15 minute subway ride. I’m at NYU Steinhardt. Do you know where that is?**

_Yes, I do. Do you have classes every day?_

**Yep. I usually get an hour or two for lunch though. Do you ever get a break, doing what you do?**

_And what is it that you think I do?_

**You know, saving the world and all?**

_I get days off here and there. Rarely though… The world is always in trouble. :)_

**That is truer than you can imagine. Just don’t feel like you have to fix everything! You’ll work yourself into the ground.**

_Why, Beth, don’t you know me at all? I’m Captain America, I never tire._

**Maybe not physically, but don’t you get weary? Emotionally, I mean.**

_Yes, it does. But I remind myself that, when I signed up to do this, I knew what I was getting myself into. There are people giving up their lives for what they believe is right, and that’s exactly what I wanted to do with my abilities._

**I wish there were more people like you, Steve Rogers. Such selflessness is not a quality that should be taken lightly.**

_Thanks, that means a lot._

**Of course. :)**

_So. Beth._

**Yes?**

_When will I get to meet you? Not that our conversations aren’t awesome, but I would love to see you in person. Grab a cup of coffee?_

**I’ll let you know! I have a few piano performances coming up, so it’ll be busy!**

            _I would love to hear you play sometime._

**I will inform you as soon as I figure out when I’m performing next! How does that sound?**

_That sounds delightful, Beth._

 

            Elizabeth blushed as she read his message. She had never been one of those girls who would titter and act all flustered around a crush, but Steve was just so… _hot._ It was ridiculous, and she knew it, but it had only been one day. As she prepared for bed, she thought about her previous conversations with Steve, and how sweet and wonderful he had been. She hoped that she would get to meet him in person soon. Little did she know that her wish would soon come true.


	3. Plans Are Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day off allows Steve to begin planning his surprise visit.

            Steve plugged his phone into the charger with a sigh. _Elizabeth is something else,_ he thought to himself, chuckling. _You know what? I’m not even mad that Stark forced me to try this Tinder thing,_ he mused, sitting down on his bed and beginning to remove his shoes. Suddenly, as if the universe had read Steve’s mind, Tony strode into his bedroom completely unannounced. Steve bolted to a stand, and took a fighting stance out of sheer habit.

            “At ease, soldier,” Tony joked, patting his friend’s shoulder gently but firmly. “Just here to talk to ya.”

            Steve slumped down onto his bed, and leaned back against the wall. “What about?”

            “Ohhhh not much. How’s everything going with Tinderella?” Tony smirked and hopped onto the bed, sitting cross-legged across from his much larger companion. “How are you dealing with your whirlwind of ladies?”

            Steve looked down at his hands, and clasped them together. “Actually, there’s only been the one lady. Beth.”

            “Ooooh, _Beth_ ,” Tony laughed. Steve blushed, and continued getting ready for bed. “What, the brunette one?”

            “Yeah. Listen, I’ve had a long and exhausting day. We’ll talk tomorrow?” Steve walked towards the door, and gestured for Tony to leave.

            “Wait, but I wanna know details!” Tony stuck his head in the door as Steve pushed him out, gently of course. “Come on, Prince Charming, tell me.”

            “Goodnight, Tony.” Steve used one last firm push on the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist’s shoulder, and shut the door firmly in his face. He headed to the bathroom to prepare for bed, and as he was brushing his teeth, his phone buzzed. He jumped slightly, and rushed to his bedside, anticipating a message from Beth, but was a bit disappointed to see that it was only a winky face emoji from Tony. Groaning, he tossed his phone aside, and plopped down on the very soft feather mattress. Steve had asked Fury multiple times for a different mattress, even a wooden slat, but to no avail.

            “We only provide the best, and rock hard mattresses do not fall into that category,” was the response to Steve’s request. So he had to sleep every single night on a down mattress that was as soft as a marshmallow, and he did not like it _at all._ He would toss and turn every few minutes, waking up every few hours, and was about as rested as an insomniac. More often than not, he longed for the days when he was in training, with dismal living conditions and terrible food. SHIELD was in a rut, and had not had any great security threats for several weeks now. Life was slow, uninteresting, and too luxurious for Steve, who had grown up with parents, in an orphanage, always on his own. Though he had gotten accustomed to certain nice things that came with his new lifestyle, there were still days where he missed how simple his life used to be. 100 years ago, before all this new-fangled technology and fancy equipment that people claimed they “couldn’t live without”, people were realer, much more sincere, and there wasn’t as much rubbish to distract from relationships. Of course, the internet was a huge help in keeping in touch with friends, and for research, but other than that, it proved to be nothing other than a hassle and a nuisance. Steve tried to clear his head of all his thoughts and memories as he slowly fell into a restless, fitful sleep.

            _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

            Steve’s alarm blared loudly, and he sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He groaned as he stretched, and felt his spine crack as the rest of his body came alive. He tapped his phone to silence the alarm, and fell back down on his bed, groaning again.

            “Why is this bed so damn soft?!” he grumbled aloud, covering his bleary eyes with his hand. “Gahh,” he grumbled, rolling out of bed and ambling towards the bathroom for a quick shower and shave. All throughout his morning routine, he couldn’t get Elizabeth – Beth – out of his head. He found himself wondering when she was going to message him, and deliberating over whether or not he should initiate conversation. “Get a hold of yourself, Rogers,” he admonished himself, gasping in pain when he accidentally nicked himself shaving. Suddenly, his phone buzzed next to his bed, and he practically tripped over his own feet running to check who it was. He sighed as he discovered it was only Tony, texting him to tell him that breakfast was ready. He trudged down the stairs begrudgingly, and sat at the dining table, where steaming dishes of bacon, eggs, waffles, pancakes, sausages, and oatmeal sat. Though the aroma was delicious, Steve couldn’t help but think of one thing, or rather, one person. This was so unlike him; he never let his thoughts wander, and yet this morning was somehow different. All he could picture in his head was her smile, beaming up at him. He imagined what her voice would sound like, and what she would say when they met.

            “Hello? Earth to Rogers?”

            Fingers snapping in front of his face brought Steve back to the present. He shook his head, and looked up. 8 pairs of eyes stared curiously at him, and he felt his face grow warm. “Sorry,” he muttered, looking down at his plate. It was piled high with food, but he didn’t feel hungry anymore.  

            “What are you thinking about Rogers?” Natasha asked from across the table, eyes narrowing at him.

            “Nothing,” Steve replied brusquely, cutting into his pancakes. “It’s nothing. Really.”

            “Have a little trouble shaving this morning?” Clint grinned. “Too distracted?”

            “He’s been chatting up this lovely lady, _Elizabeth_ , on Tinder,” Tony piped up, smirking. “How’s that going, Cap? Any intimate details you’d like to share with the group?”

            Steve felt his face flush, and everyone at the table chuckle quietly, save for Tony, who snorted out loud.

“Well, looky here. Captain America is twitterpated!” Tony chortled, as Steve refused to let his emotions get the better of him. He sat in stony silence until Romanov stopped them all.

“Alright, assholes, break it up. I don’t see any of you with a lady, so shut up.” She glared at all of them one by one until the chatter died down, and clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Just ignore them, Rogers. They’re jealous because you actually get along with someone, and that she likes you not just because you’re a superhero.” She winked, and returned to her breakfast.

The hubbub died down eventually, with Tony and Steve exchanging some well-placed glances (or glares, really). Steve slowly began drifting off into his daydreams once again, and before it had been 30 seconds, he was interrupted by the scraping of chairs across the floor. All his colleagues stood as Nick Fury entered the room. There was an air of mystery, and all the Avengers eagerly waited for something – anything – that would qualify as an assignment. They had been cooped up in that same damn tower for two weeks now without anything to do, and tensions were becoming more palpable. Nat and Clint, once the best of friends, were slowly getting on each other’s nerves, and Steve was doing everything he could to keep them from ripping each other apart. Tony was annoying, but that was an everyday occurrence. Thor and Bruce had had more than one disagreement, and more than once there had been a serious chance that the “other guy” was going to pay a visit to the Avengers Tower. All eyes were on Fury as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Today’s another off day, folks,” the leather-clad director said, sighing. “Basic security checks were all clear, so take it easy today.”

“We have been, as you say, taking it easy for an eternity,” groaned Thor. “How much longer will this nightmare drag on?”

“We’re just going through a bit of a dry spell, man,” Clint retorted. “Don’t be such a drama queen.”

Thor glared through the few strands of golden hair that had escaped his man bun. “I am not a queen. I am a god.” 

“Alright, alright, settle down guys.” Fury straightened the lapels of his long leather trench coat, and snatched a piece of bacon off the table. “Just find something to entertain yourselves for today, it shouldn’t be too difficult. New York is a big state.”

_Perfect,_ Steve thought. _I’ll go surprise Beth._ “Thanks, Fury.” He stood, shoveling the last few bites of food off his plate into his mouth. “I gotta run.” He flashed one of his million dollar grins, and grabbed his leather jacket off the coat rack by the door. It was time to meet the lovely Elizabeth of Tinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY I haven't updated this for over a year. I know some people have been waiting for it. This chapter isn't much, but I will try to update more regularly. Elizabeth and her hero don't meet yet, but it will happen soon!


	4. Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet cute: A meet cute is a fictional scene, typically in film or television, in which a future romantic couple meets for the first time in a way that is considered adorable, entertaining, or amusing.The term has existed since at least the early 1940s.
> 
> Steve and Beth finally meet, and oh what a meet cute it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me almost a month to upload, I've been working on some other things simultaneously. Hope you all like it!

           Elizabeth’s fingers flew across the keys as she pounded out the last 20 bars of the cadenza from Mozart’s Piano Concerto No. 19. She _had_ to get this right. She had an evaluation coming up in a week, and everything had to be perfect. She couldn’t imagine any other way to keep her fingers from tripping over themselves besides good old muscle memory. She closed her eyes and let her fingers take over as the music flowed from the beautifully aged Steinway in the practice room. Finally, after 45 minutes of ceaseless repetition, she stopped to take a breath. She hadn’t noticed that she was sweating a bit, and ran a hand across her glistening forehead to dry off the beads of sweat. Picking up her phone, she was surprised to see a message from Steve. She didn’t exactly peg him as an initiator of conversation, especially via Tinder.

_Hi Beth. :)_

**Hi! How is your day going?**

_Quite well, actually. I have the day off._

**Oh? What are your plans? Anything exciting happening?**

_Not really, going to visit a friend in Manhattan._

**Sounds fun! Going to enjoy the nice weather outside? I’m stuck inside practicing all day :(**

_How sad! What would you do if you were outside today?_

**I would want to go take a walk, maybe get some gelato or froyo, maybe feed some ducks. I’m all about those cutesy activities. ;)**

_Hehe, I can imagine. Walking around outside and smelling some flowers. Do you have a favorite?_

**I love all flowers, but my favorites are probably oriental lilies. Some of those would definitely brighten up this dark practice room. No windows in here :(**

_How awful!_

**Yeah, it’s not great.**

_When do you think you’ll be done practicing?_

**Maybe in another two hours or so. By then, the sun will be setting :(**

_I love sunsets. Such a peaceful time of day._

**Wow, Mr. Optimistic, I’m impressed. :) Sunsets are beautiful indeed.**

Elizabeth waited for a response, but none came. _Oh well,_ she thought. _Break’s over, time to get back to practicing._ She returned to the concerto, and played the entire cadenza over and over until her fingers were sore and she felt the back of her neck start to cramp up. Finally, after a total of 6 hours spent practicing in that tiny cramped room (that was beginning to feel like a prison cell), Elizabeth called it a day. Picking up her books, she shoved them into a bag, grabbed her phone and practically ran out of the room. As she turned and walked out of the building, she noticed a man turn and glance at her as she walked by. His hands were behind his back, and though he wasn’t menacing, she suddenly felt on edge. Her campus wasn’t dangerous or anything, but she felt herself tense up and start walking a little faster. She felt him turn and begin to follow her. She did one of those cursory glances behind her, the ones where you pretend like you’re taking in your surroundings but are really scoping out the creeper behind you. A closer look revealed that he was carrying a bouquet of flowers. _Of oriental lilies._ She stopped. And turned around fully, waiting for him to catch up to her. As he approached her, he slowed down, and she witnessed a huge smile break across his face.

            “Why, Steve Rogers, are you stalking me?” She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a wicked grin. “You scared me!” Then, her wits came about her, and she frantically tried to smooth her frizzy hair down. “You also caught me on a terrible hair day, I’ve been practicing like crazy. Oh, I must look awful.” She continued to pat her hair down and straighten her headband, and stopped when she felt Steve’s firm hand clasp around her wrist gently.

            “None of that, Beth. You look beautiful.” He proffered the flowery arrangement. “I got these for you, I hope they’re the right kind. The florist had all different colors of oriental lilies, and scoffed at me when I told him I didn’t know that there were different options.”

            She placed a hand softly on his arm, and took the bouquet from him. “They are absolutely gorgeous, thank you so much. Wow, I can’t believe we’re finally meeting! Though… I would have preferred it under other circumstances. When I’m better prepared, face-wise.” She grimaced as she awkwardly stumbled over her words.

            Steve chuckled. “I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. I’m sorry I scared you though. I now realize how menacing the leather jacket and dark aviators appear.” He pulled off his shades and hung them on the white t-shirt he was wearing.

            Elizabeth blushed, and laughed softly. “The sketchy all-black baseball cap doesn’t help either.”

            He hurried to take it off, but she stopped him. “No, it’s quite alright. I like it now, knowing that it’s you under there.” She blushed again. _My God, Beth. Get a grip._

            Steve offered her his arm. “Well, the sun’s still up for another hour or so. What do you think about watching the sun set from Washington Square Park? It’s just over there.” He felt his heart swell as her eyes lit up, and she grabbed his arm excitedly.

            “I love that park! The arch is gorgeous, and the fountain… oh, it’s just beautiful at night. Let’s go!” She slipped her arm through his and they strolled towards the park. As they were walking, she looked up at him, and without realizing it, she sighed. He was just so pretty to look at, and she found herself admiring every one of his features, from his chiseled jawline to his very long eyelashes. She couldn’t stop staring, and it wasn’t until they had stopped walking that she realized that they were already at the park.

            “Well,” breathed Steve. “Here we are.”

            “Wow.” Elizabeth tightened her arms around Steve’s. “What a view.” She looked up over the fountain in the center of the park, and saw colors as vibrant as fire streak across the sky. She couldn’t take in enough of it all at once. Oranges, red, pink, purple… she felt him watching her out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head slowly.

            Steve was smiling down at her. Since the top of her head made it to just above his shoulder, she had to slightly crane her neck to look at him. He was looking at her with such intensity that she felt her body shiver ever so slightly. Her lips parted, an automatic response to the way his sparkling eyes were looking at her. She smiled as demurely as she could manage, and followed with an even classier, “What?”

            A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. “It’s just… nothing.” He blushed, and looked down at his feet. Which, in his case, didn’t really work since she was already quite a bit shorter than he was.

            Elizabeth turned to stand so they were face to face, and peered up at his face. His ears were bright red, and he looked at her shyly through his blond lashes. She slid her hands into his, and squared her shoulders. “Don’t get shy on me now, Rogers. What is it?”

            “You just… the way you were looking at the sunset. You seemed so entranced by it… and I was entranced by you. Sorry, that came out really creepy.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked away from her again.

            Elizabeth felt like her entire face was on fire. He was seriously the sweetest. She wanted to go “aww” but felt that that would be inappropriate, so she refrained from doing so. “Wow. Steve… I don’t know what to say.”

            “I’m sorry.” He looked at the ground like he wanted it to swallow him up.

            “No, no! Don’t apologize! You are so sweet, and genuine. Buying me flowers, taking me to see the sunset… I couldn’t have dreamt up a better first date.” She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, and gently put her hand underneath his chin. “Stop apologizing, and enjoy this moment. With me.” She snuggled against his side once again, and he looked up at the sunset with her. As the last few rays disappeared, and the sky became dark, the lights in the park began to light up. Elizabeth felt a shiver run through her, though this time it wasn’t because of Steve. It had become quite breezy, and standing outside for an hour in only a light sundress and cardigan was not enough to brave the winds that came with the nighttime.

            Steve felt her shudder, and turned with a concerned look on his face. “Cold?” He immediately slipped his leather jacket over her shoulders like the perfect gentleman, and wrapped an arm around her. “Let’s get you home.”

            “Oh, you really don’t have to walk me –“

            “Don’t worry about it, I have nowhere else I need to be. Or would rather be,” he added, dimples deepening as he grinned again.

            Elizabeth felt her stomach tighten. _Good God, was this man built out of a block of charm and chivalry?_ “Really? Well, I’m not sure I want you knowing where I live,” she joked, elbowing him in the side.

            He let out a snort, and pressed her to his side as they began walking the several blocks to her apartment. “You know, I do work for Nick Fury. He has eyes on everyone. Or, should I say, an eye on everyone.”

            Elizabeth giggled, and pulled his coat tighter around her. “Very well punned, Captain. Very well punned.”

            At those words, Steve’s countenance suddenly changed. He had gone from relaxed and calm, to somewhat tense and reserved. Elizabeth felt the change in his body language, and glanced quickly at him. “Is everything alright, Steve?”

            A storm passed behind his eyes, and then disappeared again. “Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine. It’s just…” his voice trailed off. He took a deep breath, and continued. “I don’t want to sound like a jerk, but when I’m talking to you, I feel like Steve. Captain America is just a persona to me, you know? Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the mood.”

            Elizabeth frowned. “There you go apologizing again! You need to do that less. It’s okay that things bother you, Steve. I’m sorry I used that, you are really just Steve Rogers to me too, but you’re also this amazingly selfless person. I know the word ‘hero’ is probably super overused in your line of work, but you truly are heroic. I hope you know that.” She placed his hand in his, and felt him run his thumb along hers. “I won’t call you Captain America ever again. I pinky swear.” She held out her pinky, and felt a laugh rumble through him.

            “Thank you.” He slipped his pinky around hers, and they stayed locked in a pinky oath for a few seconds. “It’s just work to me, and I like to keep my personal life separate.”

            “I completely understand.” Elizabeth pulled out her keys as they approached the front door of her apartment building. “Would you like to come up for a nightcap? I have a bearded dragon and a budgie who would love to meet you.”

            Steve’s eyes crinkled in a smile. “Thank you, but I think that I should let you get some rest. You’ve exerted a lot of energy today, what with the practicing and keeping up a conversation with me.” He winked, and leaned forward.

            Elizabeth thought he was going to kiss her, and her lips parted – again – in an automatic response. As her eyes began to flutter shut, however, she noticed that he was turning his head towards her cheek, so she turned her head and felt him press his noticeably soft lips to her cheek. They lingered there for a moment, and then she felt him pull away.

            “Thank you, Beth. For letting me spend the last few hours with you.” His hands were in his pockets, as if he didn’t know what to do with them.

            “Oh, thank _you._ I had a lovely time, and I adore these flowers.” Elizabeth traced one of the petals in the bouquet with her fingers. “I hope we can do this again sometime.”

             He nodded, and she reached to slip off his jacket. His fingers on her shoulder stopped her movement, and he let his hand slowly slip down her arm until he grasped her hand. “Hold on to it. Until next time,” he beamed. He raised her hand to his lips, and Elizabeth felt as if she was in a movie. _Do people still do this,_ she thought. _This isn’t happening, I’m totally dreaming._ Then, all too soon, he had let go of her hand. “Goodnight, Beth. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

             Elizabeth took a moment to catch her breath. “Yes, please do. Goodnight, Steve.”

             He backed away, turned, and walked down the street, whistling a cheerful tune. She watched him saunter away until his white t-shirt was just a fleck beneath the bright streetlights of the city. She had very sweet dreams that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I began a while ago... I posted on Wattpad but it never really was noticed. Hoping someone out there enjoys this! Please comment or leave kudos if you like it, let me know if I should post more chapters. Thanks so much for reading, enjoy! <3


End file.
